duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
SMV: Dogs Are What Happens When You Don't Finish School
Duchess Productions' music video of We're What Happens When You Don't Finish School from The Thief and the Cobbler. Song: * We're What Happens When You Don't Finish School Song From: * The Thief and the Cobbler (1995) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2019)) * (Fade in from black) * Duchess: And who are you? * Scooby Doo: Well, I-- I am Ruthless, the chieftain. * (Scrappy Gasps) * Pongo: And this is my band of Brigand. * Danny: Pudge? * Pudge: Yeah. (Plays Drums) * (Singing Dogs from Oliver and Company During "Why Should We Worry"): Bom bom bom beem bom booly booly bibalee bool. We're what happens when you don't finish school. * (Singing Dogs from All Dogs Go to Heaven During "You Can't Keep a Good Dog Down"): Bom bom bom beem bom booly booly bibalee bool. We're what happens when you don't finish school. * Rover Dangerfield: Sent here twenty years ago by the king to guard his borders. * Astro: We don't know when to return 'cause no one here can read his orders. * Napoleon and Lafayette: Bom bom bom beem bom booly booly bibalee bool. We're what happens when you don't finish school. * Max and Duke: Bom bom bom beem bom booly booly bibalee bool. We're what happens when you don't finish school. * Dog Reporter: Lately, things have been so bad, there just are no words to tell it. * Courage: And if we should find a word, I'm sure none of us can spell it. * (Sailor Moon Looks Stunned) * Tramp: We miss our mothers and our fathers. * Trusty: It's a painful, sad condition. * Jock: It's hard to tell ya just how much * Spike: 'Cause we never learned addition. * (Ash and Brock Jump in the Ocean) * (Honoka and her Friends Smash the Watermelon) * (Emmy and Cassie Play "Ring Around the Rosie" in the Water) * Tito: So we wait around, and scare any traveler passing through here. * Copper: Since we never learned a trade it's the only thing to do here. * (Singing Cast from Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw During "At the Pound"): Bom bom bom beem bom booly booly bibalee bool. That's what happens when you don't finish school. * (Pack Street Dogs from Clifford the Big Red Dog: Doghouse Rock): Bom bom bom beem bom booly booly bibalee bool. We're what happens when you don't finish school. * Goofy: Bom bom bom beem bom booly booly bibalee bool. * (Scooby Leaves) * Little Boy on Bike: THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!!!! Clips/Years/Companies: * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (@1987 Warner Bros.) * 101 Dalmatians (@1961 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (@1989 MGM) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Jetsons: the Movie (@1990 Universal) * The Secret Life of Pets 2 (@2019 Universal) * Sing (@2016 Universal/Illumination) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (The Shadow of Courage; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) * Sailor Moon (A Moon Star is Born; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (@2001 Disney) * Lady and the Tramp (@1955 Disney) * Tom and Jerry (Quiet Please; @1940 MGM) * Pokemon (Beauty and the Beach; @1997 OLM) * Love Live School Idol Project (No Upperclassmen Allowed; @2013-2014 Sunrise) * Dragon Tales (Zak Takes a Dive; @1999-2005 PBS) * The Fox and the Hound (@1981 Disney) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (@1988 Tristar) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Doghouse Rock; @2000-2003 PBS) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (What a Night for a Knight; @1969-1970 Hanna Barbera) * The Incredibles (@2004 Disney/Pixar) Notes: * Dedicated to KARDisney, Jacob Allen, TheWildAnimal13, CoolZDanethe5th, Eli Wages, ZacTheBear SurmanReturns5th, and everyone else who wants to make their own. * This is my first video to feature "The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)". Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Music Videos